Miss you
by Storm racer
Summary: Sideswipe has been on Earth for a while and fought the Decepticons in Egypt. He has new human friends but despite this he still misses his brother. How does he cope on Earth. Does Sunstreaker arrive on Earth? Post ROTF one shot.


**Miss you.**

Transformers do not belong to me they are hasbro's.

It had been a few years since he'd made Earth fall and even longer since he'd seen his twin. They had tried to stay together when they scattered to the stars but with the Decepticons attacking even while they were leaving Cybertron they had become separated. They had promised to stick together and had tried so hard to but it had become impossible.

Then came Prime's message calling them to a strange but beautiful planet called Earth. As he approached this strange new planet he met up with Jolt and together they made planet fall. Arcee, Chromia and Flare up were already there.

As they reached the edge of Earth's atmosphere they could feel Earth's gravitational pull drawing them in, drawing them to their new home and their friends but it wouldn't be the same without his brother.

They landed on the coordinates Optimus Prime had given them.

BOOM! Jolt had landed.

BOOM! in came Sideswipe.

They were greeted by their Autobot friends in the Nevada desert away from civilisation as their existence on Earth was still very much a secret. Ratchet was the first one to greet Sides,

"Oh slag" was his first greeting to Sideswipe, "where is that glitch of a brother of yours?"

"Ratch! Nice to meet you too! I don't know where Sunny is. We were separated just after we left Cybertron"

Ratchet picked up the sadness in Sideswipe's voice and placed a comforting hand upon his shoulder; he too knew what it meant to lose a bond mate. So many of them were lost to the stars or lost to the ravages of war. He scanned Sideswipe for any injuries but there weren't any, he was in one piece; RAtchet then went on to greet Jolt.

Sideswipe stood up and looked at the area around him, it was barren and hot even though the sun wasn't at full strength yet as it was only 7.00 am. Everywhere was covered by yellow sand and tufts of vegetation. The sky was a deep blue with a few fluffy clouds slowly floating across the sky. Peaceful it all looked so peaceful, he hadn't known this peace since before the war broke out on Cybertron.

He noticed some strange looking creatures on two legs, organics, he walked towards them and bent down to examine them. One was a male he looked quite young with short brown hair and brown eyes, the other was a female with long black hair and blue eyes who looked equally young. He gently put out a finger to touch them but they quickly backed away, he wasn't expecting that reaction and quickly pulled away too. Optimus Prime came over to greet Sideswipe and answer the quewstion that was on his cpu,

"They are humans and they are big on personal space. Welcome to Earth friend. These are our friends Mikaela Banes and Sam witwicky" Prime continued.

"Hi" they both said as they waved. Sideswipe looked at them in wonder,

"They are tiny and so...... vulnerable" Sam and Mikaela looked disgruntled at Sideswipe's comment.

"Not as vulnerable as you think" Ironhide replied shortly as he walked towards Sideswipe.

Sideswipe looked around he saw, Bee standing with Sam and Mikaela, Ratchet, Ironhide, Optimus Prime, Jolt, Chromia, Flare up and Arcee but where was Jazz?

"Where's Jazz?" he asked. The atmosphere amongst the party became one of sombreness. Optimus Prime stood in front of Sideswipe,

"We lost Jazz in the last battle. He died distracting Megatron so we could extract the Allspark from Mission city." Prime said with sadness.

Slag! Another blow! He sat down and tried to grasp what he's just been told; first his brother was missing and now his friend has gone. Died at the evil hands of Megatron.

"Come let's find you two an alt mode" Prime said.

* * *

But now here he was on Earth and part of the Nest team. He'd fought the skirmishes against the Decepticons and the battle in Egypt to stop them in their malevolent plan to destroy Earth for their own evil desires. They had returned back to the base two days ago with a newly revived Optimus Prime thanks to Sam.

He sat alone in a corner, while life in the base was humming along as usual, he thought about his new life on Earth, how quiet it was without his brother, how sad and lonely he felt even though he was amongst friends. He remembered the fun they had, the pranks usually against Ratchet, Prowl or Red Alert and the punishments and training together in the hologram room. The laughs and fighting together side by side followed by celebrations of another victory and the cubes of energon they drank together with Jazz.

An energon tear slid down his faceplate. How was he going to cope without his twin? He knew he wasn't dead he'd have felt it in his spark. Knowing this gave him hope that maybe one day he would see Sunny again but as each day went by that hope was fading. Even Ratchet had commented on how different life was without one twin and for him to say that was unusual; he shared everybodies concern about Sideswipe. Ironhide saw him sitting alone he went to get a cube of energon for himself and Sideswipe, he'd never seen the happy go lucky Mech that loved to pull pranks like this and it tugged at his spark.

"You know in times like this I find it very therapeutic to blow things up."

Sideswipe had been known to go to the hologram room and use it to vent his frustrations in the past. He chuckled he could just imagine the black weapons specialist blowing up whatever was in his sight. He sighed, air coming out of his vents,

"Thanks" he said "I'll remember that; you'd make a good target."

Ironhide raised an optic ridge and smirked "_that's not a typical Sideswipe comment" _he thought. Optimus Prime looked over in their direction, he saw how sad Sideswipe was and knew that he was missing his brother. He walked toward them and knelt down in front of Sideswipe; he didn't want to say too much because whatever he said wouldn't bring much comfort but he didn't want to say nothing,

"My office door is always open friend" he said as he patted Sideswipe's shoulder and moved off towards the other Mechs who were talking with the humans.

Sam and Mikaela came in with Bee. Mikaela saw Sideswipe sitting alone,

What's up with Sideswipe?" concern was heard in her voice,

"He misses his brother" Jolt replied.

"He has a brother?" Sideswipe hadn't talked about his brother to the humans it was too painful for him.

"Yes a twin" Bee answered.

"Will we get to meet him?" Mikaela asked. When that question was asked some Mechs shuddered.

The reaction didn't go unnoticed. Sideswipe got up and transformed from his bi pedal mode into his alt mode and took off. He couldn't get out of the base quick enough. Ratchet looked around at them,

"Well that wasn't completely necessary was it." he snapped and transformed to take off after Sideswipe.

Even though he found their pranks to be a pain up the aft he didn't like seeing Sideswipe like this. As he drove to the lookout where he knew Sideswipe would be he remembered some of the things they'd get up to.

He chuckled as some of their antics returned to his cpu; like when they made their own high grade of energon but it was too strong. Many Mechs were still unable to stand the morning after; but he also remembered their bravery and loyalty when the going got tough and the Decepticons were making a push for Cybertron.

It didn't take long for Ratchet to get to the lookout. Sideswipe was sitting on the ground in his bi pedal mode looking up at the night sky, it was beautiful. The sun hadn't quite set and was giving a beautiful show of colour on the horizon causing the landscape to become a silhouette against the sky. There were stars already shining and the moon was a full perfect circle shining brilliantly against the ebony sky above them. Sideswipe looked up toward the star he knew to be Cybertron. He reached out to his brother through his spark,

"Oh Sunny! Where are you?" he felt his spark stir, it wasn't very strong but it stirred,

"If that's you bro……." he heard the noise of an engine coming up towards him.

He recognised that sound, it was Ratchet. Ratchet transformed into his bi pedal mode and walked towards Sides he sat down next to him,

"Beautiful night" Ratchet said. No reply.

Ratchet decided that if Sides wanted to talk then he would but at the moment they both sat down silently. They watched the curtain close on the day as the colour from the sunset finally disappeared into the blackness of the night sky. It was a melancholic moment as the two Mechs sat there not talking just enjoying each other's company. There were times when Ratchet considered himself equal to the other Mechs, his rank was not important to him and this night was no exception; the two grieving Mechs sat there together appreciating each others company. Neither of them noticed the ball of fire fly overhead behind them or heard the distant boom!

* * *

Deep in the Nevada desert another Mech had landed. He was greeted by Ironhide, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee and Jolt. He had transmitted a message to Optimus Prime, it was broken and hard to understand but Prime did get the coordinates. They weren't sure if the Mech coming in was Decepticon or Autobot but went out there anyway because if he was Autobot he would need help and protection. They weren't sure of the whereabouts of Megatron or Starscream and what their next wicked move may be.

The Mech landed and transformed, he walked towards Prime and the others; they transformed into weapon mode unsure of who the Mech was,

"Are you Autobot or Dece….."

"Autobot" came the quick reply. Everybody recognised his voice to be Sunny's and relaxed. Prime raced up to him as Sunny collapsed due to a lack of recharge and energon. Jolt and Prime loaded him into the back of Ironhide and took off for the base. Prime opened his comm link to Ratchet,

"**Ratchet we need you at the base immediately and bring Sideswipe. Somebody wants to meet him."** Ratchet being as perceptive as he was immediately picked up on who the somebody was,

"Come on Sides something has happened we are both needed at the base." Reluctantly Sides got up, transformed and left with Ratchet,

"What's happening?" he asked.

"Don't know, I was just told we are needed at the base." Ratchet replied.

When they returned Ratchet went straight to his Med bay; Jolt had revived Sunny and put an energon line into a port on the back of his neck. Jolt suggested Sunny went into recharge but he said he wanted to see Sides first. They'd been separated during their journey and he wanted proof he was alive.

Ratchet saw him and scanned him; there were a few burns from a difficult entry into the Earth's atmosphere but other than that he was fine, he just needed to recharge. The energon level was already increasing and Sunny started to improve immediately. Ratchet looked at Jolt,

"Well done Jolt good work." he complimented. Jolt nodded,

"Thank you sir" he said.

He called Sides into his Med bay. As the silver Mech entered the Med bay he couldn't believe the sight that met his eyes. There on the berth with the biggest grin on his faceplate Sides has ever seen was his brother,

"Sunny?" he asked.

"Yes Bro it's me" Sunny replied.

"Sunny ye hay Sunny it's really you. How're yer doing? You've no idea how much I've missed you." Sides bounced out of the Med bay and yelled,

"Hey guess what everybody Sunny is here."

"We know" they all replied with trepidation.

**Hope you like it. Please review constuctive criticism always welcome.**


End file.
